


Not Even Christmas Yet

by LoosenYourCorset



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Christmas, FOB, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoosenYourCorset/pseuds/LoosenYourCorset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy & Patrick are a little more into the Christmas spirit than Joe and Pete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even Christmas Yet

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a fun little drabble, do not take it seriously.

"It's Christmas!" Patrick exclaims, throwing some tinsel at Pete. Pete is a little less than amused, and Joe's pretty much the same way. There is a tiny, tiny tree in their bus, sitting on the table, and Patrick and Andy had actually gone out and gotten mini decorations to decorate it with.

"No," Pete mutters. "It's not. It is December 9th. Nowhere near Christmas, really."

Patrick makes a face that tells Pete he needs to get into the holiday spirit, sticking a red and green noisemaker between his lips and blowing. Pete just rolls his eyes and looks at Joe, who's staring ahead at Andy. Andy's taken some garland and thrown it around his shoulders, about as much in the Christmasy mood as Patrick is. On Patrick's face are a pair of Christmas tree glasses which, he says, is the height of December fashion.

"Here, hold these," he says, tossing them to Pete who then catches them and hides them in his pocket. Patrick doesn't notice. Andy takes another bit of garland and decides to tie it in a bow around Joe's ponytail, who shakes his head in attempt to get him to stop. He accentuates with a little tinsel and then, although perhaps against his will, Joe's hair is as holiday'd up as it can get.

After a few adjustments and some unintelligible grumbling, Patrick plugs a cord into a socket and the tree lights up.

"It's not much but I think it will do," he murmurs as he steps back to admire his and Andy's handiwork. "What do you think, Andy?"

Andy takes a look at the tree and nods. "I love it. It definitely makes a statement."

"Is the statement supposed to say crazy?" Joe mutters from the background, but Andy and Patrick selectively ignore him.

Patrick takes out his phone and pulls up a playlist, and before Pete can snatch it from him Christmas tunes start to blare out of the phone's speakers.

"Guess it was only a matter of time; we should just accept it," Pete says to Joe, who looks as passive as he can with tinsel and garland in his hair, and Joe just nods as they watch Andy and Patrick do little dances to the sound of Jingle Bell Rock.

**Author's Note:**

> Based solely on this picture: http://tinyurl.com/l8pvcvk


End file.
